Warrior Cats: Destiny
by Night Rave the Guardian
Summary: Sign up is done...now the story...
1. Signup sheet!

Warrior Sign-up

_Okay, a few people have been doing this, so I'm going to, too. Leaders have been chosen, but you may become deputy. But! First come, first serve, I'll put up another chapter for who gets the parts_

Name: (has to be a real warrior name!)

Gender: (she-sat, tom)

Rank: (Kit/Apprentice/Warrior/Queen/Deputy/Elder)

Mate: (you know XD)

Kin:

Kits: (only for queens)

Description: (brown with black paws, etc.)

Skills: (can't be good at everything)

Clan: (Earth, Fire, Water, Air)

_Okay, there is always a main clan and character, EarthClan is the main clan, and the main character will be from EarthClan. But I don't want to see everyone sign up for EarthClan…sorry, Main character will be chosen by best description._

**EarthClan**

Leader: Rockstar (brown she-cat with lighter brown tail and darker brown paws, amber eyes)

Deputy (M/F):

Medicine Cat (M/F):

Warriors (M):

1.

2.

3.

4.

Warriors (F):

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices (M):

1.

2.

3.

4.

Apprentices (F):

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

_Note: Apprentices will get warrior name by description for if you add on after name._

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

_Another note: Please give me the kits names if they are queens, give me the fathers name, and once the kits become apprentices, the queens will become warriors until I decide when we need more kits._

Elders (M/F)

1.

2.

3.

_Yet another note: When warriors become the age of 120 moons (10 years), they become elders._

**FireClan**

Leader: Flamestar (ginger she-cat with lighter tipped tail and left paw, green eyes)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors (M):

1.

2.

3.

Warriors (F):

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

WaterClan

Leader: Splashstar (white tom with pale blue eyes)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors (M):

1.

2.

3.

Warriors (F):

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

AirClan

Leader: Breezestar (silver tom with darker silver tinge on pelt like wind, pale yellow eyes)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors (M):

1.

2.

3.

Warriors (F):

1.

2.

3.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

_Okay, please R&R!_


	2. Completed! FIXED AND UPDATED!

_**Finally! Done with the sign-up, I must tell you, most people who wanted to be in EarthClan, were moved to another clan, so…yeah…I have picked the main characters…yes, there's to, but that's because they're going to be the best friends in these stories…and the stars are…**_

**EarthClan**

Leader: Rockstar (brown she-cat with lighter brown tail and darker brown paws, amber eyes)

Deputy (M/F): Ripplewhisker (white tom with brown paws) [Edit: I messed up the name with the Medicine Cat ^///^ my bad! I must have been REALLY tired =D]

Skills: Hunter

Kits: Poppyheart, Tinykit, Stormkit, and Swiftkit

Apprentice: Daisypaw

Medicine Cat (M/F): Duskclaw (Black she-cat with white paws, grey eyes, and sort of grumpy and secretive)

Skills: Fighting (don't know why, warriors aren't allowed to attack Medicine Cats…but…okay)

Kin: Envyfur

Extra: Adopted into clan

Apprentice: Eveningsong

Warriors (M):

1. Lionclaw (golden tom with speckled pelt, deep green eyes)

Father of: Sandpaw

Mate: Rockstar

Apprentice: Nightpaw

2. Icefang (white tom with three black spots across his back, amber eyes and is smaller than most warriors, has a long tail.)

Skills: Hunting

Kin: Rosethorn (dead)

Status (it was included and is VERY important): Blind but hears, sees, smells and feels for prey or enemies

3. Envyfur (almost green tom with purple eyes, very mean and aggressive, protective of sister, Ripplewhisker)

Skills: Takes hit well, is very deceiving

Kin: Duskclaw

Apprentice: Glowingpaw

4. Shadowriver (jet black tom with silver flecks, and unusual golden eyes)

Skills: Fighting

Kin: Eveningsong

Apprentice: Owlpaw

5. Flashfire: (dark ginger tom with golden flecks and bright emerald eyes)

Skills: Fighter, Hunter

Mate: Flowingstream

Apprentice: Magmapaw

Warriors (F):

1. Poppyheart (pale brown she-cat with white paws and tipped tail)

Skills: Friendly

Kin: Duskclaw, Dappletail (mother who died), Stormkit, Tinykit, and Swiftkit

Apprentice: Sandpaw

2. Twilightsky (dark ginger she-cat with golden flecks and silver blue eyes)

Skills: Climbing-best before the Twilight Hour

Kits: Dewpaw

Apprentices: Heatherpaw

3. Tigerthorn (orange she-cat with darker stripes, amber eyes)

Kin: Rockstar (sister)

Apprentices (M):

1. Owlpaw (dark grey tom with white paws and tipped tail, golden eyes)

Skills: leading

Kin: Heatherpaw and Daisypaw

2. Magmapaw (Dark ginger tom with lighter flecks and silver stripes, stormy green-blue eyes)

Skills: Stealthy, Hunter-best with squirrels

3. Nightpaw (dark grey tabby tom with black stripes, paws and tipped tail, also his chest, icy-blue eyes, has three scars under his left eye from badger attack)

Skills: Fighting, Wise, and very calm.

Hates: Being judged, Betrayers, death, kittypets (mean ones), the dark forest, and fighting for now reason.

Likes: Kittypets (nice ones), StarClan, Loyal Warriors, and helping other clans when there is trouble.

Apprentices (F):

1. Daisypaw (snow-white fur with bright blue eyes)

Skills: Fighting

Kin: Owlpaw and Heatherpaw

2. Heatherpaw (light grey she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Skills: Hunting

Kin: Owlpaw and Daisypaw

3. Eveningsong (jet black she-cat with silver speckles that look like stars, silver eyes)

Skills: Very gentle and caring, good with herbs

4. Sandpaw (golden she cat with darkened pelt, like it's been spray painted, amber eyes)

Kin: (Lionclaw, father, and Rockstar, mother)

Skills: Fighting, hunting and sneaking

5. Glowingpaw (sleek silver she-cat with golden flecks, glowing blue eyes)

Skills: Hunter and Climber, wished to be Duskclaw`s apprentice

Queens:

1. Shellshine (dark grey tabby she-cat)

Skills: Climbing

Kits: Tinykit, Stormkit, and Swiftkit

Mate: Ripplewhisker

2. Silvermoon (fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes, silver eyes that shine like the moon)

Skills: Hunting and Climbing

Kin: Avalanchefall (brother)

Kits: Birdkit and Rainkit

Mate: Shadowriver

3. Flowingstream (sleek silver she-cat with smoky grey paws, clear blue eyes)

Skills: Hunter- First to learn fishing

Kits: Glowingpaw, Shiningkit, and Flickeringkit

Mate: Flashfire

Elders (M/F)

1. Notail (brown tom, lost his whole tail by a Twoleg Monster)

2. Berryscar (grey tom with scars on is back and face, blind in left eye)

3. Poppyclaw (Former Deputy, orange she-cat, half deaf)

**FireClan**

Leader: Flamestar (ginger she-cat with white tipped tail and left paw, green eyes)

Deputy: Willowpool (silver she-cat with green eyes)

Skills: Swimmer

Mate: Liontail

Kin: Lightfeather, Greenfang, and Leopardspot

Kits: Leafpaw and Whitepaw

Medicine Cat:

Warriors (M):

1. Liontail (ginger tom with golden tabby stripes and green eyes)

Mate: Willowpool

2. Greenfang (silver tom with green eyes)

Mate: Lightfeather

3. Wolfclaw (grey tom with grey eyes)

Mate: Leopardspot

Warriors (F):

1. Lightfeather (cream-coloured she-cat with a grey paw)

Mate: Greenfang

Apprentices:

1. Aquapaw (pretty black she-cat with blue eyes and long claws)

Skills: Fighting, Fierce

2. Treepaw (grey tom with black spots and amber eyes)

Skills: Hunter, caring and kind (even to other clans)

Queens:

1. Leopardspot (white she-cat with tawny spots and blue eyes)

Mate: Wolfclaw

Kits: Bloodkit and Fernkit

**WaterClan**

Leader: Splashstar (white tom with pale blue eyes)

Deputy: Redheart (brown she-cat with red chest, amber eyes)

Skills: Swimming, Hunting and Intelligent

Mate: Stormgaze (golden tom with blue eyes)

Kin: Fireblaze (orange tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Medicine Cat: Rosepool (white she-cat with purple eyes)

Warriors (M):

1. Thrushclaw (brown moulting tabby tom with handsome green-amber eyes and black tail with lighter ginger streaks)

Skills: Listening

Mate: Creekheart

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors (F)

Flameheart (orange she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Waterpaw

1. Runningpaw (Black she-cat with white paws and pretty green eyes)

Skills: Running and Hunting

2. Silverpaw (blue-grey with white paws and a dark blue stripe from her ears to her tail, tanned ear, Ivey blue eyes)

3. Waterpaw (grey she-cat with blue eyes)

Skills: Swimming

Queens:

1. Creekheart (orange-silver she-cat with dazzling clear blue eyes with black paws and ears)

Skills: Hunting

Mate: Thrushclaw

Kits: Sunkit, Moonkit and Elementalkit

**AirClan**

Leader: Breezestar (silver tom with darker silver tinge on pelt like wind, pale yellow eyes)

Deputy: Oceanwind (white she-cat with pale-blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Brokenclaw (dark grey tom with darker stripes. Lost claws when he was an apprentice)

Warriors (M):

1. Fernclaw (brown tom)

2. Greypool (grey tom with yellow eyes)

Warriors (F):

1. Thornclaw (spotted pale brown tabby she-cat, wickedly sharp claws, green eyes)

Apprentices:

1. Ravenpaw (black she-cat with green eyes)

2. Hawkpaw (brown tom with amber eyes)

_**Hope you like the story that's coming soon...oh yeah! And the main characters are Nightpaw and Sandpaw.**_


	3. Chapter One

Book One: Destiny

Chapter 1

The five kits ran around, playing like kits do, one was a dark grey tom with black paws, stripes and chest, his eyes as icy as Leafbare; the second one was a golden tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail, her amber eyes shone in the sun, the last three kits were all litter-mates, a dark grey tom with white paws and tipped tail, his eyes were a handsome golden color, his little sisters had light grey and pure white fur, both had bright blue eyes like the sky.

These kits were known as Nightpaw, Sandpaw, Owlpaw, Heatherpaw and Daisypaw. Sandpaw was a new apprentice, just starting out a few moons ago, Nightpaw was the next, and Owlpaw, Heatherpaw, and Daisypaw were apprentices for a couple of moons, now. Sandpaw ran away from Heatherpaw, laughing, until she bumped into a black and white paw.

A large cat growled, Sandpaw looked up and saw the clan's medicine cat, Duskclaw. Sandpaw quickly got up and bowed her head to the cat in apology.

"I-I'm sorry, D-Duskclaw, I didn't see you there" she stuttered, she knew of the cat's grumpy moods.

"What are you scraps of fur doing?" she hissed

"We're playing…" Sandpaw said, her pelt shaking in fear.

"You should be getting to your mentors, we need warriors, not jokers!" she snarled.

Sandpaw whimpered and ran back to the others; only to run away from the grumpy medicine cat.

-Meanwhile…-

A greenish tom with purple eyes came into the camp with his mouth full with two, plump mice. A few other warriors came with one or two mice.

The cat named Envyfur dropped his kill into a pile, full of birds, mice and rabbits. A fluffy white tom with spots on his back came in with three mice, a happy smile on his face. He was pretty small, with a long tail, and blind, but he was intelligent and one of the best hunters, always bringing the most prey.

He dropped the prey into the pile and walked away.

Two cats came to the pile, carrying a mouse each, one was a golden tabby tom, with deep green eyes, and the other one was a dark ginger she-cat with silver-bluish eyes.

"Good job, Lionclaw and Twilightsky." A calm voice said from behind them, they turned around to see a beautiful brown tabby she-cat with a light brown tail and dark brown paws and chest.

"Thank you, Rockstar." Lionclaw and Twilightsky said, they're heads bowed in respect to they're leader.

She turning around, heading back to her den, this was a fallen log, with a rock blocking one side, giving her some privacy.

A few apprentices came running, a look of fright on they're face.

"Sandpaw, what are you doing?" her father, Lionclaw, asked

"Oh…you know, just playing." She said, gasping for breath. The other apprentices came and grabbed they're prey. Sandpaw and Nightpaw each grabbed a mouse, Heatherpaw and Owlpaw grabbed a bird, and Daisypaw grabbed a rabbit. All of them went to the apprentice's den. All ate in silence, after they were done, they started to share tongues.

Sandpaw stifled a yawn; she walked to the middle of the den and curled up, ready to fall asleep. The other cats yawned and settled together.

"Its feels like it's getting more and more crowded in here." Sandpaw murmured to Nightpaw.

"I know, but at least it keeps us warm." He mumbled, tiredly.

They both feel asleep; the two kits dreamed, along with all the other kits in the den, all dreaming to same thing, to become a full fledged warrior someday.

-The next morning…-

Nightpaw woke up the same time every morning. Just before sunrise.

The dark grey tom yawned and crept out off the den, stepping and stretching out. He looked around the barren camp, hearing the breathing of warriors, the smell of Duskclaw`s herbs…and something else…he sniffed around…

'_What's this smell…I never smelt it before…"_

He followed the scent to the nursery. He saw a black and white beast approaching the nursery.

Nightpaw turned to run to get some cat, but he stopped.

'_But…the beast might get away if I get someone…"_

He puffed out his chest, and ran at the badger, his claws unsheathed.

He jumped on the badger's back, clawing his think pelt. The black beast roared and threw his large claws at the apprentice. Nightpaw jumped back and dodged them, but lost his footing and slipped. As he stood up, the badger slashed at him and got under his left eye, he hissed and fell at the unbearable pain, when he looked back; he saw the badger's tail disappear into the think bracken.

Sandpaw ran the corner and stopped next to Nightpaw.

"What happened? I heard growling…Nightpaw! What happened to you?" she said, her eyes wide at the deep slashes under his eye.

"A-A badger was going to get the kits…I-I tried to stop him." He said, his legs shaking.

Sandpaw licked his wounds to clear on any dirt that may have fallen in it; he winced in pain as she did so.

"Come on, we have to get you to Duskclaw…" she said, walking with him to the bramble that is Duskclaw`s den.

* * *

There's chapter one, hope everyone who sighed up likes it :D, chapter 2 will be up soon


	4. Chapter Two

Book One: Destiny

Chapter 2

Sandpaw was pacing outside of Duskclaw`s den, wondering how Nightpaw was doing. His wounds were really deep, and she was worried about her friend. A light brown tabby she-cat walked up to her, Sandpaw stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, hello Poppyheart, is there something you want me to do?" She asked

"You can fix that small hole you made walking back and forth for starters." She meowed, a small smile coming to her lips.

Sandpaw looked down to see that she had made a hole that was as deep as her paw steps in leaf-bare when she stepped in the snow, and her pelt grew hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry Poppyheart, I'm just worried about Nightpaw, that badger slashed him pretty hard…"

"He'll be fine, Duskclaw's looking after him." Poppyheart said, putting her tail on her shoulder reassuringly.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Sandpaw murmured. Poppyheart chuckled a bit at the young apprentice's choice of words.

"Now, now, Duskclaw is not as bad as you kits think; she just gets a little secretive at times, making her a little grumpy. Now, how about we get started on your training?" Poppyheart was about to turn to leave with her, but added, "Fill up that hole first, we don't want any injured cats falling down because of that hole"

* * *

The black she-cat walked with the Marigold and honey blend and started to place it into the wound under Nightpaw's eye; he winced at how much it stung.

"Ow, that really stings!" He said, she finished and walked to the back of the den, a pretty black cat with silver markings sat near the herbs and handed her some dried Oakleaf, Duskclaw started to claw the leaf to shreds.

"Good, let that be a lesson to you, never go poking around badgers, your lucky that one didn't make prey out of you!" she hissed, she picked up the small shredded leaves and put it in with the Marigold.

"That badger was going for the kits, kits are very important to this clan!" he hissed back, Eveningsong hushed him and put cobwebs over his wound.

"You will have to stay in the den for today, and no training for a few days, we don't want your wound opening up to quickly" Nightpaw nodded, Eveningsong held her paw out, four poppy seeds were on it, "Eat these, you need to rest."

Nightpaw licked them up; he lay in some moss, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Sandpaw was crouching behind a rabbit, she knew she could get this; the wind was blowing to her face, so it would be very hard for the rabbit to smell her.

'_Just a one more tail length…' _she said to herself, when she knew she was close enough, she pounced and quickly bit into the neck of the rabbit, killing it instantly.

She tried to carry it all the way to Poppyheart, but she was almost tripping over it. Poppyheart came and took it from her.

"Great job Sandpaw, your first hunt and you caught a rabbit!" She said, "I'll take this to the camp, you can hunt solo for a while, can't you?"

Sandpaw nodded and took of deeper into the forest, Poppyheart turned and started to pad her way back to camp.

Sandpaw sniffed the air, she could smell prey, she walked until she saw a mouse, and she smiled and crept up on it, remembering what she learned about stalking mice, to keep your paw steps light.

She was a couple of tail lengths way, until the mouse turned its head to the side and quickly took off, Sandpaw pounced after it, but she missed as it scurried under some bramble.

Sandpaw growled, but stopped when she felt that she wasn't the only one there, she looked to her side, seeing stormy bluish-green eyes peer under the bracken. Her deep green eyes stared at the pair of eyes, before she could react, a dark shape jumped at her.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done YES! I can start on chapter 3 now! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter Three

Book One- Destiny

Chapter 3

A brown she-cat was resting on a tree branch, she looked at all the warriors that were walking around the camp, some were returning from the dawn patrol, and some were waiting for her to organize the next one, she jumped off and walked to an orange she-cat with amber eyes.

"Flameheart, do you mind going on the next patrol, I'll get some other cats ready." She said, Flameheart nodded and waited at the entrance of the camp, WaterClan's deputy walked to two apprentices.

"Runningpaw and Waterpaw, would you to like to go on the patrol with me and Flameheart?"

"Sure!" Waterpaw said, Runningpaw nodded and followed the deputy.

* * *

Sandpaw hissed as the unknown creature jumped at her and sent them tumbling down a hill, she managed to pin the other by pushing his head to the ground, he hissed and trashed around with no avail, Sandpaw raised a paw to slash him, but she noticed that this was a kit, maybe a bit older then her, and he was awfully thin.

Sandpaw got off him and stepped away as she sheathed her claws, she took a good look at the tom. He was a dark ginger tabby with golden stripes and lighter coloured flecks.

The young tom hissed "Why did you let me go?"

"Because you're no older then I am…you are just over the age to become an apprentice…" Sandpaw stood up and walked away, the ginger tom followed after her.

"Apprentice?" He said, Sandpaw smiled and looked at him.

"Yes, kits have to be 6 moons old to become an apprentice, and then they become a full warrior after their done there training, then we earn our full names, like Tigerthorn, Littlestone, I'm hoping my name will be Sandwind or Sandpelt, something like that..."

"Your very pretty…maybe you'll get a pretty name, like Sandbird, Sandshine or Sandstone…" Sandpaw's pelt grew hot, she smiled.

"So, what's your name?"

"I-I don't have one…" he said, his ears drooping, "I never knew my mother, I've been living in the woods by myself for my whole life…" Sandpaw gasped.

"You're too young to take care of yourself, come with me; I'm going to take you back to my camp, my mom's the leader." She said, he smiled and followed her.

* * *

"Redheart!" a small voice said, the brown tabby turned her head to see a gray she-cat running to her. Waterpaw stopped in front of her and dropped a pile of bones from a fish, "Someone's been stealing from WaterClan!"

Waterpaw was right; this scaly prey had a slight smell of EarthClan on it, Redheart's fur bristled and she ran over EarthClan's border, Waterpaw, Runningpaw and ran after her.

* * *

Sandpaw and the young tom walked into the camp, a few of the cats were returning from

Hunting and gave the tom glares, Sandpaw seemed impervious to the stares and walked to the log that was her mother's den.

"Rockstar? Rockstar!" She called into the den, a pair of amber eyes opened up and the brown she-cat stepped out.

"Yes Sandpaw?"

"I found this tom in out territory…I think he was hunting our prey the whole time, since he smells of the rouge we thought was the prey stealer." Sandpaw said, the tom bowed his head to the leader.

"I am very sorry…" He said, his stormy gaze looked up at Earth Clan's leader, but if she felt any anger, she wasn't showing it.

"Sorry won't bring the prey you stole from us…in this far into leaf-fall; we have trouble finding prey for ourselves…"

Sandpaw looked at the tom, her deep green gaze meeting his blue-green ones.

"But mother, he is an excellent hunter, right? He would make a great warrior for EarthClan!" The golden tabby she-cat said to the brown tabby.

Rockstar hesitated before answering, "I guess you're right Sandpaw…tell you what…if you manage to bring some prey for our elders, I will let you join our clan."

* * *

The tom's whiskers trembled with excitement, if we was to join this clan, he would get to hunt as much as he wanted, not for himself, but he would have a place to stay.

"Can I come with him, Rockstar?" Sandpaw asked.

"Okay, I'll get Ripplewhisker to organize a hunting patrol, for now, take him to Duskclaw and Eveningsong to get checked for fleas; we don't him to spread any to the kits and elders." Rockstar let out a purr of amusement and disappeared into the log.

"I'll take you to the medicine cat's den, you get check out, and maybe I'll have sometime to show you around our camp." Sandpaw raced ahead and the ginger tom raced after her.

Eveningsong pulled the last flea out of the tom's dark ginger fur and crunched it in her teeth, while Duskclaw finished rubbing marigold onto his scratches. The dark gray apprentice beside him was resting; his left eye was covered in cobwebs.

"Duskclaw….how much longer will I have to stay in the den?" Nightpaw asked.

"Just a little while longer, not even a quarter moon, you are healing fast." The black she-cat said, not taking her eyes off the former loner's scratches he got from Sandpaw

"Sandpaw got you good, huh?" Nightpaw let out a laugh, "She's got her father's claws and her mother's temper"

The tom purred and licked his chest, unable to take his mind off of the golden she-cat.

Suddenly, a yowl broke in.

"Redheart! What business do you have coming into EarthClan territory without a patrol allowing you in?"

"I have come on account that EarthClan has been stealing from WaterClan!"

* * *

Wow…I haven't updated in FOREVER!

Sorry, I lost my internet connection…so…yeah. The forth chapter is almost done..ish ^^; sorry…


End file.
